


Watch Me

by alreynolds13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreynolds13/pseuds/alreynolds13
Summary: Imagine Peter Hale secretly fingering you to orgasm in the back seat…while Chris Argent is up front driving. Does Chris find out? And if so, does he put a stop to it…or enjoy the show?





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some recent pictures on Ian Bohen's instagram of him chilling in the back seat of a vehicle. I can't help it, the man sparks dirty thoughts in me. Enjoy ;)

Trees rushed past the car window, faster than you could track. It was a good thing that no one else was on this road, including cops, otherwise you’d have been pulled over multiple times by now. 

Looking up at the front seat, you could see where Chris Argent’s hands were clenched on the steering wheel, his eyes staring intently out the windshield as you sped away from Beacon Hills. You weren’t sure how much of his tension was due to the current situation with the rogue kanima, and how much was a result of the large presence beside you in the back seat. 

When the kanima had shown up in town, Scott and the rest of the pack had been sent on a tailspin trying to figure out how to handle it. The creature was so powerful that they had even requested Peter Hale’s help, not to mention made a temporary truce with the Argents, in an effort to combine forces and take down the rabid beast. 

It wasn’t until a close call last night, when the kanima had snuck into your house while you were showering, that the full danger of the situation really hit you in the face. Thank god Peter had been on his way over to check on you, anyways, and had heard your blood-curling screams from down the block. He had gotten there just in time to intervene, barely avoiding getting his own head bit off by the hissing creature, before it finally fled. Even with blood pouring from a wound on his chest, his eyes had still scanned heatedly down over your towel-clad, quivering form, as you stood frozen in the middle of the bathroom, water dripping all over the tiled floor. 

“Well, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, when I hoped to see you wet and trembling, tonight,” he had joked, although his face had been taunt with residual worry. 

Fast forward less than 24 hours and here you were, being escorted out of town. You had been completely outvoted on the matter, the others unanimously agreeing that Beacon Hills was no place for a human who was deeply involved with Scott and his pack. Never mind your argument that Stiles was allowed to stay, nor your cries of discrimination due to you being a woman. None of them wanted to hear it, and so it was decided that you would take a mini vacation out of town, until the situation was handled, and the kanima was dead. 

Chris had offered to take you to one of his family’s safe havens, a cabin out by the lake with maximum security, where no human or other supernatural creature would think to look for you. You were only slightly surprised when Peter had insisted on tagging along for the trip. He had tried to play it off, saying that someone should keep an eye on you, to make sure you didn’t fall in the lake and drown. However, you knew his reasons for keeping you close were a bit more personal than that. 

The two of you had been seeing each other for a couple of months now. None of the others knew about it...well...you didn’t _think_ that they knew. Although, the smell of Peter all over your skin had to be noticeable, at least to Scott and Derek. But the humans in your group probably had little-to-no hints as to your secret relationship. There had been a close call last month, when Allison pointed out a bruise on your collarbone one afternoon, which was a hickey that you had tried to play off with some pathetic excuse. After that, Peter made sure to keep any love bites and scratches on areas that were easily covered by your clothing. You knew that they would all find out eventually, but for now, the thrill of secrecy was more enjoyable than having to deal with everyone’s negative reactions to finding out you had let the Big Bad Wolf between your thighs. 

The melodic tune of a ringtone sounded, and you watched as Chris pulled a cellphone out of his pocket, his voice low and hushed as he updated whoever was on the other end that you were on your way out of town. He glanced in the rear view mirror, making eye contact with you. The two of you held each other’s stare for a long moment, before he turned his gaze back to the road. 

It’d be a lie to say that you and Chris hadn’t had some flirtatious moments in the past, and you had wondered, on more than one occasion, if he was interested in being more than friends. But, then Peter had come back from the dead, rolling into your life and stealing all of your attention with his biting wit and sarcastic charm. 

Peter’s body had also effectively caught your interest, you thought with a small grin, looking over to your right and glancing down at his large, muscular form. He was reclined in the back seat, limbs angled towards you, giving off the appearance of being relaxed and at ease. However, a quick look at his face showed just how on edge he was, his eyes scanning out the back windshield and darting from side to side. From his intense expression, you could tell he was listening carefully, his werewolf hearing searching for anything amiss in the woods that blanketed each side of the road. 

“Everything alright?” you asked. 

He looked over at you, face softening into an arrogant smile. “Of course, sweetheart. There’s nothing out there that myself and Mr. Weapons-R-Us can’t handle.”

You could practically feel Chris roll his eyes from the front seat, though he didn’t say anything, still talking to whoever was on the other end of the phone call. To say he wasn’t Peter’s biggest fan was a huge understatement, and you were just glad the two of them hadn’t tried to kill each other, yet. 

You were distracted from your thoughts by a large, warm hand cupping your bare knee, where it was peeking out from the edge of your skirt. Giving a small jerk of surprise, you saw Peter’s lips curl seductively, his relaxed grin transforming into a sensual smirk. His fingers began to trace circles on your skin, trailing higher up your thigh at a torturously slow pace. You watched his hand, mesmerized by the stark contrast of veins pulsing underneath his tan skin, as he slid long fingers up under your skirt.

When he had crept over halfway up your thigh, you were jerked back to reality by the sound of Chris clearing his throat. Hastily pulling away with a glare in Peter’s direction, you scooted a tiny bit to the left, moving out of his reach. You weren’t sure what game he was trying to play, but you weren’t in the mood to be teased...or risk Chris noticing. 

Turning your head away from him, you gazed out the side window, watching the scenery fly by. A few seconds later, you heard a faint click, followed by the unraveling of your seat belt from across your waist. 

Having effectively grabbed your attention, Peter stared at you with a lascivious grin, causing you to roll your eyes dramatically. He slid across the seat in your direction, his movements slow and silent. Although, all it would take would be for Chris to glance in the rear view mirror and see that Peter had migrated to the middle seat, to know that something was up. 

His hand returned to your leg, this time edging under your skirt with zero hesitation and tracing up the inside of your thigh, until his fingertips touched the edge of your panties. 

Scandalized, yet also starting to get turned on, you looked up at him with wide eyes and whispered, “What the hell are you doing, Hale?”

Your words were so low that they were practically inaudible, but his werewolf hearing picked them up clearly. Instead of responding, Peter just lifted the hand not currently between your legs and put it to his lips in a silent, “shh” gesture. 

When you didn’t protest, his fingers slid underneath your panties and traced along your slit. He gave a low growl at the discovery that you were already wet. Glancing frantically at the front seat, you saw that Chris was still preoccupied with his phone call, and unaware of what was happening behind him. 

His fingers pressed between the lips of your pussy, and he chuckled at your soft gasp. “You’ve got to be quiet, little one, unless you want him to hear.”

You weren’t sure how you were supposed to keep quiet, with Peter’s fingers already working magic between your thighs, but you’d better figure it out quick, because he had no intention of stopping. He ran his finger up and down your slit, spreading your slick from ass to clit.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart. Is this all for me?” he murmured, voice husky and sounding sexy as hell in the confined space. 

Unable to trust yourself to respond quietly, you just looked at him and nodded. A muscle started ticking in his jaw as he took in your flushed face and parted lips. His face came closer, so that you could feel his hot breaths puffing on your cheek, causing you to shiver. 

“Open those pretty thighs for me,” he whispered, teeth nipping at your earlobe. 

Your thighs parted of their own volition, your body instinctively giving itself over to his masterful touch. You knew you should put a stop to this, but the taboo thrill of the situation was too tempting to resist. Closing your eyes tightly, you felt him slowly press one finger into you, slipping in easily, thanks to your wetness. He started to thrust in and out, the heel of his hand cupping you possessively, causing sparks of pleasure to race through your body. 

You dimly realized that Chris had ended the phone call, his hand reaching over to drop the cell phone on the passenger seat. His eyes stayed blessedly focused on the road ahead, but you knew he had to glance back here at some point, and it was getting harder and harder to pretend that there was nothing going on. To act like you weren’t being finger fucked to within an inch of your life by the werewolf beside you. 

Biting your lip to try and stifle any moans, a small whimper escaped when Peter added a second finger to your dripping cunt. Fuck, his fingers were so thick, stretching out your clenching walls. You brought a hand up to his wrist, in a last-ditch effort to try and push him away, but your protest was weak and ineffective. 

He was relentless, his fingers twisting inside you, until he found the spot that made you jerk against him, your lips involuntarily releasing a soft cry. You felt his smirk against your cheek, as he continued to move his fingers so that they hit that same spot over and over again. Another whimpered cry escaped you, as you were unable to keep silent with his expert fingers quickly working you towards orgasm.

Mortified by your verbal reaction, you glanced up towards the front of the car...and promptly forgot to breathe, as you locked eyes with Chris in the rear view mirror. It was only then that you realized the car had slowed down, so that it was barely going the speed limit. Chris continued to stare at you, his eyes practically blazing into yours through the mirror, before he glanced back at the road. 

You let out a shuddering breath, both ashamed and incredibly turned on by the knowledge that Chris most likely knew what was going on in his back seat. And he hadn’t said anything...hadn’t put a stop to it. 

You barely stifled a moan when Peter’s thumb started rubbing circles on your clit, hitting all your hot spots with every thrust and twist of his hand. He had pulled back to watch your face, cataloguing your reactions to his touch. His head was tilted, nostrils flared as he scented your arousal. Your breathing accelerated, nails digging into his wrist now, encouraging rather than resisting. Bringing his lips closer, until they were barely grazing your own, you panted into his mouth as he continued to fuck you slow and deep. 

“Peter,” you whined quietly, not sure if it was a plea for him to stop or continue.

“Yes, little one?” he whispered against your mouth, before taking your lower lip between his teeth and tugging lightly. 

“F-faster,” you moaned, not even caring if Chris heard. 

You swore a guttural groan came from the driver’s seat, but were too caught up in the moment to do anything more than clench your walls around Peter’s fingers and spread your thighs wider, silently begging him for more. 

He grinned, then picked up the pace, the explicit sounds of his fingers fucking into your wetness echoing around the car. At this point, both you and Peter knew that there was no way Chris wasn’t aware of what was happening. Forgoing any discreteness, he pressed his large body up against your right side, his free hand wrapping around your waist and sliding underneath your shirt. It trailed along your stomach before cupping your breast, the nipple already hard and poking through the fabric of your bra. 

He dipped his head, lips running across your cheek and onto your throat, teeth nipping at your sensitive flesh. He gave a low growl when your hips started to roll against his hand in tiny circles, ass arching up off the leather as your head fell back to rest on the seat. 

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” he encouraged. 

Lifting your head, you caught Chris’ gaze in the rear view mirror again, and this time, the sight caused you to let out a moan. You watched as he took one hand off the steering wheel, his arm moving out of sight, a masculine groan reaching your ears a few seconds later. 

_Dear god, is he touching himself?!_ Just the mental image of Chris palming his hard cock through his pants, aroused by the knowledge that Peter was finger fucking you in the back seat, was almost enough to make you scream right then and there. That, combined with Peter’s voice in your ear, was your undoing, his words low and growled, yet loud enough for Chris to hear.

“You gonna come for me, sweetheart? Come all over my fingers, while he watches? I bet his dick is rock hard right now, listening to your little whimpers and moans. I know mine is. When we get to the cabin, maybe we can both fuck you properly, really make you scream. Would you like that? Would you like to fuck both of us, take both our cocks inside that tight little pussy?”

Your orgasm slammed into you at his words, and you cried out as Peter continued to pump his fingers into you fast and hard, helping you ride out the waves of pleasure, while your gaze once again met Chris’ in the mirror. Both men were fixated on your expression, as you cried out in ecstasy and shuddered around Peter’s hand. You scratched at the seat beneath you, nails digging into the expensive leather, as you writhed and twitched and clenched down on Peter’s fingers so tightly that he dropped his head to your shoulder with a groan. 

As your body settled down, you heard the panting breaths coming from both beside you and from the front seat. The idea that both men were currently aroused, had both listened as you just came, and both could probably smell the scent of your sweat and sex inside the small car, should’ve embarrassed you. But it didn’t. Instead, you felt on a high, body relaxed and riding the aftershocks as you smiled lazily. 

You gasped when Peter gave a final thrust between your thighs before slowly removing his fingers. You watched, mesmerized, as he brought the fingers up to his mouth, your wetness glistening all over the digits. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of you, before slipping them between his lips. He gave a low, rumbling groan as he licked your essence off his fingers, eyes closing in pleasure. Even with the mind-blowing orgasm you had just had, a fresh wave of desire rolled through you at the sight, and you shivered when he removed them from his mouth with a pop and looked at you with lust-blown eyes. 

“Delicious,” he growled, before leaning down and capturing your mouth with his own. His tongue thrust between your lips, similar to how his fingers had thrust into your cunt just a minute ago. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and couldn’t help the moan that escaped your throat, fingers reaching up to clutch at the front of his shirt. 

He pulled back from the kiss, then turned his head to look at the front seat. An arrogant smirk curled his lips, as he made eye contact with Chris in the rear view mirror. 

“I think someone enjoyed our little show,” he taunted. 

Unsure what to say, you flickered your gaze back and forth between the two men. Leaning forward in the seat, Peter spoke directly to Chris. 

“Once we get to the cabin, I’m going to fuck her long and hard up against the nearest surface. Perhaps you’d like to watch then, too? Maybe even join in, if she’s willing?”

An answering groan from Chris caused Peter to chuckle darkly, as he turned back to you. 

“What do you think? Would you enjoy that, sweetheart?” he asked.

You could feel Chris’ eyes burning into yours through the rear view mirror, could taste the tension in the air as he waited for your response. 

“Yes,” you whispered. Clearing your throat, you said more firmly, “Yes, I want that. I want you both.” 

You felt the car lurch forward, as Chris slammed down on the accelerator, hurtling the car along the road and towards your destination. Your thighs clenched at the prospect of what awaited you, as Peter’s fingers traced over your knee and back between your legs. You didn’t hesitate to spread them wider this time, eyes closing as you gave a hum of pleasure and let Peter work you up again, in preparation for what was to come.


End file.
